


looking for smut writers !

by awesamdude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Writing, ineedsmutwriters, mlmsex, wlwsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamdude/pseuds/awesamdude
Summary: hi j realize I cant fucking write smut so i need some ppl (mcyt fans) to help lolol just comment down bellow with a part of your work or discord me chyrouu#8122
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	looking for smut writers !

hi to applicate comment down bellow or disc is chyrouu#8122 (you will get full credit for the smut!!) ill be picking like two or three so yay :D pls help me aha


End file.
